heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blu
|gender = Male |Film = Rio (2011) Rio 2 (2014) |Video Game = Rio Multiplayer Party Game! |Status = Alive |Alignment = Good |Affiliations = Fantasy Wind |Hair Color = Dark blue |Eye Color = Brown |Family = Jewel (mate) Bia (younger daughter) Carla (older daughter) Tiago (only son) Eduardo (father-in-law) Mimi (aunt-in-law) |Friends = |Neutral = Didith, Lindsay, Miley and Amanda |Enemies = |Likes = Rio: His family and friends, flying, Rafael, Jewel, spending time with his children, the Amazon, humans Crossover: Teaming up with Flik and his members |Dislikes = Rio: Being called Pet, not knowing how to fly, danger, Tiago's mischief, the Amazon (formerly), losing his family and friends, Nigel Crossover: Soren being upset over Eva and Inno being heartborken, Sam being booed by her fans, Pure Ones, Soren's lover owners causing trouble }} Blu (Full name "Tyler Blu Gunderson") is the main protagonist of ''Rio'' and ''Rio 2''. He is the last male blue macaw to ever exist since Marcel and the smugglers he leads made the rest of them go extinct. For this, he was raised by a girl named Linda Gunderson in Moose Lake, Minnesota, for fifteen years. While he is able to do stunts as transportation (as revealed on a set of rings and on a hut in the jungle), drink from a cup, dunk things, read, use a pencil, and has the intelligence of a human, he cannot fly. It isn't until the end that he is actually a hero, nor is it until then that he has gained his flight. Appearance Blu has dark blue feathers and brown eyes. He has white facial markings around his eyes with a ring of darker feathers around them. He is taller, larger, and not quite as slender as his mate. Unlike Jewel, he sports a feather ruffle on the back and sides of his neck, with some extra feathers in the front. Blu also has three short feathers on the back of his head. His beak and talons are gray, and he has a long tail. Personality Shy, socially awkward, cowardly, and smart, Blu says things that are the last thing on his mind and can even make you laugh. He can't express himself and his feelings very well sometimes. But if the girl of his dreams is in trouble, he will risk it all to save her, even if it costs his life (he jumps out of the plane for Jewel, knowing very well he would probably die). He's one-of-a-kind and proud of it. Despite being awkward, unable to express himself and even a bit clumsy with words, he is very softhearted, sweet, handsomely cute, super smart, and because of his colourful courage and bravery, Blu will never give up on anything. Even when Nigel digs his talons deep in Blu's throat, he puts away his own pain to focus on Jewel's broken wing. Blu is always organised and well prepared for trips, and prefers the easiest option. He is hesitant to venture into the wild, but will do it for the sake of his family. In Rio 2, it can be seen that fatherhood has had a profound effect on Blu's personality. He is a kind, caring father who cares deeply for his children, as shown by his constant worry for the sake of their well-being (such as taking away the match Tiago had in the opening scenes). Nevertheless, he loves to have fun with his children, pretending to play soccer when Tiago throws a blueberry at him. He works his hardest to give his family the best, lovingly cooking pancakes for them and putting his own comfort aside to travel to the Amazon. He is also very sweet to Jewel, always protecting her and promising to do whatever it takes to help her. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Soren Aladar Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Rio Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Macaws Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters